Sirine
Serio? Chyba sobie żartujecie... To brzmi zupełnie jak „syrena”. Na pewno naciągane! - Oburzyła się Kornelia. - Więc nie ma problemu! Skoro „naciągane”, to i tak nic się nie stanie, więc możemy to sprawdzić! Wymiękasz? Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi mruknęła coś pod nosem. - O co im w ogóle chodzi? - Spytał Dawid kolegę. - O taką legendę... - Westchnął Piotrek. - Marek chce namówić Kornelię, żeby poszła z nami nad jezioro w lesie przywołać Sirine. - Sirine? - Dawid zmarszczył brwi. - Syrenę? - Nie, to właściwie nie jest syrena. Raczej demon... Czaisz, mitologia słowiańska i te sprawy. Jeśli się tym interesujesz, to mógłbyś ją porównać do wodnika. Różnica polega na tym, że on wabi sobie ofiary, a do Sirine same przychodzą. - Uśmiechnął się. - No dobra... To po co ją przywoływać? - Żeby posłuchać jej śpiewu. Ale nie można się odzywać. Może to zrobić tylko przywołująca ją dziewczyna. I po to nam Kornelia. - A co się potem dzieje z przywołującym? - Pewnie coś złego. Wiesz jak to jest z demonami. - Dawid pobladł, a Piotrek poklepał go po ramieniu. - Wyluzuj! To ściema, Marek po prostu chce nastraszyć Kornelię. Idziesz z nami? * * * Między pozbawionymi liści, szarymi drzewami szli Marek, Piotrek, Dawid i Kornelia. Dziewczyna w końcu dała się namówić, bo wolała się gdzieś wyrwać ze znajomymi niż zakuwać do sprawdzianu całe popołudnie. Wiatr co chwila targał jej krótkie, ciemnoblond włosy, na co strasznie narzekała, a Marek na dodatek się z nią droczył. - Skąd w ogóle wiecie o tej Sirine? - Marek podsłuchał jakichś kolesi z klasy wyżej i jeden z nich mówił, że jego babcia mówiła, że w tym lesie w jeziorze jest demonica. Chciałbym mieć taką babcię! - Piotrek parsknął krótkim śmiechem. - No a resztę już wiesz. Och, i Sirine podobno przybiera wygląd swojej ostatniej ofiary. - To jest jakieś chore, stary... - Powiedział Dawid, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem, ale mimo wszystko był trochę niespokojny. - Ciężko mi było się tu z wami wyrwać. Musiałem okłamać tatę i powiedzieć, że idę do ciebie. - Dlaczego? - Zdziwił się Piotrek. - Jest nadopiekuńczy. Rozumiem go. Moja matka zaginęła jak miałem dwa lata. Tata nie wie, albo nie chce powiedzieć, czy od niego uciekła, czy jeszcze żyje... W każdym razie zniknęła. Znam ją tylko ze zdjęć. Dlatego tak się o mnie martwi. Piotrek wolno pokiwał głową. - Marek, przestań mi niszczyć fryzurę, bo nie zrobię ci żadnego rytuału! - Kornelia wyjęła suche liście z włosów. - Ale tak wyglądasz nawet lepiej niż zwykle. - Marek dostał od niej w ramię. - Auć! W końcu dotarli nad jezioro. Nie było duże, za to miało idealnie okrągły kształt. Kornelia wskoczyła na spory głaz niedaleko brzegu i zaczęła wypatrywać dna. - To zaczynamy? - Spytał Dawid. - Proponuję stanąć tyłem do wody. - Rzucił Marek. - A czemu? - Dlatego - odezwał się Piotrek - że kobiece demony wabią nas, śmiertelników, zwykle swoimi wdziękami. Lepiej nie ryzykować, że na sam widok naszej demonicy stracimy głowę i będziemy błagać, by nas zjadła. Kornelia prychnęła. - To całe przedstawienie naprawdę jest tylko po to, żeby zrobić jej na złość? - Szepnął Dawid do Piotrka. - Tak, a poza tym jesteśmy zwyczajnie ciekawi. Chłopaki stanęli obok siebie tyłem do jeziora, a Kornelia dalej była na swoim kamieniu. - Zaczynaj, złotko! - No dobra, ale co mam śpiewać? - Obojętnie. Jeśli chcesz, może być nawet "Wlazł kotek"! - Zarechotał Marek. - Więc już się nie odzywajcie. Wzięła wdech i zaczęła śpiewać: Wlazł kotek na plotek i mruga, '' ''Ładna to piosenka, niedługa... Kornelia przerwała, bo zauważyła ruch w jeziorze. Zaraz potem na powierzchnię wynurzyła się postać kobiety. Długie, platynowe blond włosy falowały jej wokół głowy zupełnie jakby były w wodzie. Miała szarą, obślizgłą skórę i... brakowało jej oczu oraz ust. Miejsce po nosem i oczodoły były gładkie jakby ktoś naciągnął jej na twarz jakiś materiał. Lecz to była prawdziwa skóra. Kornelia uznała ją za piękną i zapatrzyła się w nią, oczarowana. Ona istnieje... Twarz Sirine po chwili zaczęła się zmieniać - skóra między nosem a brodą zaczęła się rozrywać z nieprzyjemnym, mlaszczącym odgłosem i z tak powstałych ust popłynął śpiew: Wlazł kotek na plotek i mruga, Ładna to piosenka, niedługa... '' Głos brzmiał nieziemsko. Dochodził z każdej strony, z bliska i z daleka. Był równocześnie krzykiem i szeptem, delikatny i pełen mocy. Chłopcy w pewnej chwili poczuli ukłucie strachu, ale w ułamku sekundy o wszystkim zapomnieli. Zamknęli oczy, z których zaczęły płynąć łzy i nieruchomo stali, słuchając. Demonica zamilkła i jej usta z powrotem się zasklepiły. Kornelia zamrugała. ''Powtórzyła to po mnie. Ona tylko powtarza! Jestem tu, pokażę ci kilka miejsc, W których rozpłyniesz się ciepłem ust ''Pokażę ci cały świat mój, świat mój... '' Sirine otworzyła usta i zaśpiewała to samo. Kornelia wybierała coraz to kolejne piosenki i sprawdzała jak brzmią ich covery w wykonaniu pozaziemskiej istoty. Dziewczyna rozpłakała się ze szczęścia i przy ostatnim wykonaniu krzyknęła: - Chłopaki, to niesamowite! Sirine naprawdę tutaj jest! - Odwróciła się rozradowani do kolegów. Dawid i Marek mieli błogie miny. Tylko Piotrek wysłał jej karcące i zaniepokojone spojrzenie. - No co? Podobno JA mogę się odezwać? Nagle zrobiło się całkowicie cicho. Śpiew się urwał. Nawet wiatr przestał poruszać drzewami. Kornelia odwróciła się znowu w stronę jeziora, słysząc mlaśnięcie i uśmiech zniknął jej z twarzy. Istota otworzyła oczy. Ogromne, z szarymi tęczówkami, zupełnie jak jej skóra. Zbliżyła się do brzegu. Z oczu płynęły jej strugi wody i zaczęła śpiewać coś w nieistniejącym języku. A Kornelia razem z nią. Dziewczyna była przerażona. Nie panowała nad słowami, które wychodziły z jej ust. Melodia była tak smutna i przepełnione rozpaczą, że także zaczęła płakać. Naraz Sirine zaczęła z ust wypływać woda. Coraz więcej i więcej, jakby nią wymiotowała, lecz jej głos pozostawał niezmieniony. Kornelia z przerażeniem poczuła, że jej płuca wypełniają się chłodną cieczą. Zaczęła się dławić, nie mogąc równocześnie przestać śpiewać. Dawid słysząc to, odwrócił się. - Kornelia! - Wbił spojrzenie w istotę w wodzie. - Mama...? - Dawid, nie! Ty idioto! - Krzyknął Marek, odwracając się. - Obaj jesteśmy idiotami! Z oczu, uszu, nosa i ust Sirine strumieniami wylewała się woda. Lecz wciąż śpiewała. Dwaj chłopcy poczuli w płucach pieczenie nie do zniesienia. Padli na ziemię, dławiąc się wodą, a parę minut później przestali się ruszać i zapadła cisza. Sirine sięgnęła ręką topielca do nogi leżącej na kamieniu Kornelii i wciągnęła ciało nastolatki do jeziora. Sparaliżowany Piotrek przysłuchiwał się temu wszystkiemu i nie mógł uwierzyć. Nagle zadzwoniła jego komórka. Szybko wyłączył dźwięk, lecz po chwili usłyszał nieziemski głos naśladujący piosenkarkę z jego dzwonka. Wybiegł z lasu. Nie ośmielił się odwrócić. Gdyby jednak to zrobił, zobaczyłby w jeziorze postać o krótkich, ciemnoblond włosach falujących wokół głowy. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie